


Switch It Up

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Genderplay, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Sexuality Fetish, Strap-Ons, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: Emily likes to play with gender and sexuality in her sex life.





	

Emily likes to play with gender and sexuality in her sex life.

With Spencer, she likes to dress him in silk button-down shirts, most of the buttons undone, and lacy panties. Sometimes she’ll have him stand in a doorway, arms stretched up to grasp the frame while she flits around him, all light touches and ghosting kisses. Other times, she’ll have him kneel in front of her couch, arms clasped together behind his back, while she sits, reading a book, stilettoed foot rubbing at the erection held tight to his body by the lace. She loves teasing him as much as she loves seeing him in silk and lace.

JJ is the opposite. When they get together, the blonde has her breasts bound, hair pulled up, and a strap-on packed in her pants. She takes Emily from behind, talking in a low, smooth voice, telling Emily how hot she is and how good her pussy feels, until the older woman collapses, wailing and shaking, and then she fucks her again, for good measure.

Emily never tried with Morgan -- too many issues to work around, too much possibility for ripping open healing wounds -- or Dave. She talked about it with Dave, once, but came to the conclusion that he’s too set in his ways as a very straight man to loosen up with that sort of experimentation.

She’d thought Hotch would be the same way, until she’d slipped her finger up his ass while she blew him, and when she found his prostate, he came so hard his knees weakened and he slid down the wall. Within a couple months, she’d introduced him to her strap-on, laying him on his back while she pounded into his ass like she’d never have the chance again.


End file.
